A Testament to God
by xxThornxx
Summary: The expelled essence of Albedo, the White Testament, finds himself in a world not his own. Finding two individuals that ring of those of his past, he melds with young Naruto. What hell will he be Testament to? Naruto/Xenosaga xover.


own neither Xenosaga or Naruto.

The essence of Albedo drifted above Konohagakure.

_This...This isn't Rubedo. Curse U-DO! Curse that foolish little child! Curse you Yuriev you simple little mortal and curse you Nigredo! You blasted fools! This isn't how it was supposed to happen...I was supposed to be back with Rubedo again, the two of us one again, to be immortal together with my twin...Wilhelm...I wonder. Did you predict this? You wonderful liar. Couldn't have the possibility of Rubedo and I overcoming you in the end could you?_

To say the URTV was upset was obviously an understatement. He had wanted to be one with his twin again so passionately only to be cheated out of the opportunity.

_Just like on Miltia..._ He thought.

That however, was when the White Testament happened to notice a curious situation.

A little pink haired girl was being bullied by others in a flower patch when a rock flew from just a ways beyond and collided with one of the bullies nose.

_How quaint._

"Leave Sakura-chan alone!"

_Rubedo!?_

That was where Albedo became compelled with the two below him. He watched as the blond boy, around 6 or 7 years of age, chased off the bullies and comforted the pink haired girl.

_So like Rubedo...How fate taunts me. Even here, he protects Sakura...Since I've been so kindly reintroduced to you, my brother, I shall do as I desired._

And with that the essence of Albedo dove into Naruto Uzumaki. Forever would the boy be changed.

Albedo took in the area around him and frowned, it was a like a sewer, similar the ones he remembered seeing on Miltia, if a little out dated.

_Now this is quite a bit different from Nigredo, Rubedo or even ma peche._

He chuckled, recalling his...interesting...experience with the prototype Kirschwasser.

_Oh? And what do we have here?_ He thought to himself, approaching a set of bars with a piece of paper on it.

Then he noticed what lied further in. What he saw caused him to laugh insanely.

_Ah little boy...you even hold the same power as Rubedo. Truly, you must be the incarnation of brother. Not quite the Red Dragon...but yes...the power feels much the same. How mighty we shall be together as one again, brother._

The white haired man disappeared from the sewer mindscape, using the power as his mental link to become one with Naruto. However, contrary to Albedo's beliefs, Naruto was not his twin brother and his link didn't go as he had planned. With the unwitting use of the Kyubi's chakra, Naruto and Albedo fused together in a far more permanent way than the U.R.T.V had intended.

Naruto went on with his dream to become a ninja, though his reasoning very much changed. No longer did he wish to become Hokage. Now he wanted...well he didn't really know what he wanted. He only knew that the little Kirschwasser had entered into the Shinobi Academy and it had compelled him to do much the same.

_Ma peche...We can't have you going out into the big scary world by yourself now can we?_

Much to the instructors dismay, as much as they tried to misinform the child, he surpassed any expectations they held even for genius students. His aim was pin point, his taijutsu unlike anything they had ever seen, and his chakra was out of this world. The boy displayed brilliance of the likes that Sakura could never even hope to achieve, even if the boy seemed slightly insane.

Despite their best efforts, Naruto Uzumaki passed the Ninja Academy with flying colors.

Naruto stared at Mizuki with an amused smile. He had chased down the Chunin after the Hokage declared that the scroll of kenjutsu had been stolen by a failed Academy student. Naruto had known instantly that it was the corrupt teacher.

_As if anyone could slip a nefarious plot by me...He made it so obvious too. But alas, there is punishment to be dealt...I do hope he screams._

"Do you know why the villagers hate you Naruto!?" Mizuki asked. Naruto let him go on his tirade. "The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox that killed so many people 12 years ago, was never killed. The Yondiame sealed it into you! You see? Your nothing but a monster!"

_Ah, the perfect lead in._  


Naruto laughed madly. "A monster? Is that what you say, mortal?Am I a monster?Tell me, Mizuki, do you check under your bed for me at night? A monster is something to be feared, sensei. If I'm a monster, are you prepared to fear me? To cower in horror unimaginable?"

"I'll kill you! You insane brat!" Mizuki roared, leaping at Naruto while the child was laughing loudly. With a quick swipe, he slit Naruto's throat...

But Naruto kept laughing, and Mizuki watched in horror as the wound healed itself almost as soon as it was dealt.

"Oho! A teacher isn't supposed to attack a student, Mizuki-_sensei_."

Naruto walked calmly towards Mizuki and reached toward the kunai in his hand. With an animalistic roar, Mizuki shoved the weapon in Naruto's heart. Naruto looked at the kunai in his heart with wide eyed shock and Mizuki let out a sigh of relief.

Until that haunting laughter echoed through the forest again.

"Monster!" Mizuki yelled over the boy's laughter.

"My,my, sensei! You are violent aren't you. Here, did you mean to do this with that first slice when you cut my throat?"

Mizuki let out strangled noises of absolute fright as he watched the twelve year old start to saw off his own head with the small kunai, laughing all the while. He winced as the noise of metal and bone slowly grinding together rang out, while blood drenched the boy's clothes. Finally, with a sickening snap, the boy's head fell from his neck.

But the laughter continued and the body still stood.

Mizuki covered his ears and closed his eyes as tight as he could. This couldn't possibly be happening, he had to be going insane. Maybe it was a genjutsu? It was just a nightmare. Anything but it being reality. A hand came to rest comfortably on his shoulder, patting him gently.

He opened his eyes slowly, prepared to see his bed, and Iruka glaring down at him telling him he was late.

What he saw though, was a pair of lavender eyes staring into his own, blood leaking from a torn neck. Naruto's body was holding his head infront of the terrified Chunin. As Mizuki began crying and sputtering again, Naruto set his head down on the ground and said one word.

"Boo."

And with that he viciously stomped his own head into a spray of gore. Mizuki promptly fainted.  


Naruto's head fazed back into existence, a wicked grin on his face.

"What a fragile little ninja. What fun you were."

Naruto cackled again before picking up the pilfered scroll and Mizuki and began his way back to the Hokage tower.

Naruto entered the Academy classroom sporting a new white cloak, pants, and boots, his hitai-ate tied around his bicep.("To replace the wonderfully bloody suit from last night!") He took his normal seat behind Sakura. She turned around and gave him a shy smile.

"Why good morning, ma peche. Did you dream well?" He asked silkily, running a hand through her hair.

Sakura gave a nod. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I slept very well, thank you."

"Ah Sakura, I didn't ask if you slept well, I asked if you had dreamed well. Where did that imagination take you, I wonder? To a world of ecstasy only your wildest desires could produce, or perhaps a dark terror chased you through the depths of your most feared demons where pain excruciatingly had it's way with you?" The white haired boy asked, running his finger down the girls face.

Sakura and Naruto's relationship over the years had been strange to say the least. After Naruto time and time again made her bullies flee, she started to cling to him a bit. Sure he was strange, and sometimes down right creepy, but he cared for her. Of that she was sure. Naruto was extremely hostile towards those that would hold malice towards her. Sometimes though she was wary of him, she could tell that right beneath that silky surface he presented to her, lay something to truly fear. But Naruto lead her through hard times, and she had grown a little dependent of him over the years.

"Ah. Sorry Naruto-kun. I dreamed of the flower patch, they were beautiful."

He only smiled at her.

_Ah my little cherry blossom, how soon will those flowers be crushed under the horrors of the reality you will come to face as a killer, I wonder? How will you react when your world falls around you?_

At last, Iruka started calling out teams.

"...Team 7! Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura pumped her fist in the air in victory.

Naruto looked at his other team mate and smiled wildly.

_If our team mate isn't the little avenger. How like Voyager his brother reminds me...The boy knows loss thanks to his brother. Could he make it through if his connections were shattered again? No...No...As of now he doesn't live for others, only his own ambitions and power. He will be fun to watch. Live in an unsightly manner indeed. We shall see, we shall see._

An hour later found the three still waiting for there sensei.

"Whats taking him so long! How could anyone make Jounin if they're this late!?" Sakura complained loudly.

"Patience is a virtue, Sakura. Don't linger on the tardiness of our sensei. Instead let your mind wander future endeavors, such as how you might make said sensei pay for said tardiness." Naruto supplied.

Sasuke snorted amusedly. He had to admit, it was an interesting chain of thoughts.

Hatake Kakashi walked in to the room where his Genin awaited and looked at them dully. He noted however, that all three were wearing cunning grins.

"My first impression is...I REALLY don't like you guys. Meet me on the roof."

Konoha Academy Rooftop...

"Right." Kakashi started. "When I point to you, tell me your hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that." He pointed his finger at Sakura. "We'll start with you, Pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobby is flower arranging with Ino. I like training and talking with Naruto-kun. I dislike it when people get higher test scores than me. My dream is to become a strong kunoichi so I can defend myself."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied. It was a much better answer than he was expecting, maybe Naruto was a good influence for her after all.

"You, dark and broody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is training, I don't like much of anything and I dislike many things. My dream, my ambition, is to rebuild my clan and to kill _that_ man."

Naruto grinned as Sasuke finished. _Now, now, Sasuke, the rat can't eat the ferret. You'd be skewered _

_trying to fight your elder brother._

Naruto _liked_ Itachi, the cold hearted sociopath struck the white haired boy as a fellow connoisseur in an art that he considered too rare.

_Though without a flair for the dramatics that I have. He's good, but he makes it so boring._ Naruto thought, grinning to himself.

_Just like I thought.He wants his brothers blood._ Kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi pointed his finger at Naruto.

"Your turn, your Holiness." Kakashi had never seen someone wear so much white.

Naruto smiled and bowed. "As the humble servant wishes."

Kakashi's eye ticked in annoyance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobby is something which you all shall come to be familiar with soon enough."

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"No, ma peche, not even you know. I _adore_ ramen and detest the three minute wait it takes to make it. My dream? I suppose my dream would be to watch the cherry blossom fall. It is such a beautiful sight."

Kakashi blinked._The Hokage did say he had a flair for speech and dramatics. Though I wonder why the Hokage classified Naruto's capture of Mizuki last night...all Sandiame had disclosed was that Naruto had some kind of advanced healing_

"Well then. Meet me tomorrow at training grounds 7 at 8 in the morning. We're going to have a survival test. Don't eat anything, you'd just throw it up." And with that the elite Jounin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke grunted and stood up. "Too easy..." He muttered under his breath.

Sakura gave a small 'ahem' to get her team mates attention. "Do you guys wanna go get some lunch?"

Sasuke grunted. "No thanks."

He hopped off the side of the building and walked towards the Uchiha complex.

The pink haired kunoichi looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I have an appointment with our withering leader. Perhaps we could get some dinner later?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'll see you then, Naruto-kun."

When Sakura had left Naruto smiled. _Things will be interesting...I wonder what Kakashi has in mind._

He disappeared in a white glow.

Sarutobi frowned as he saw the white glow appear in his office.

"Couldn't you check in with the secretary like everyone else, Naruto?" The aged Hokage asked.

Naruto grinned. "Where would the fun be in that? Now then, I assume this has to do with my performance last night?"

The Professor nodded. "You displayed quite an unusual ability last night, Naruto. I know Mizuki informed you of the Kyuubi. The nine-tailed fox will offer you temptations beyond your wildest dreams, Naruto, but you musn't give in. Did the Kyuubi offer that healing ability to you for some sort of bargain?"

He held his breath waiting for the answer.

"I assure you, Sarutobi, the little fox is quite under control. He wouldn't so much as yip without my permission. It was quite the experience getting him to realize who was the master and who was the submissive." He chuckled.

Sarutobi blinked.

"You knew about it before last night?" He asked, astounded.

"Oh yes. He used to be quite vocal."

"And you suppressed him?"

"I suppose thats one way to put it. Dominate would be my choice of vocabulary. I assure you, Sarutobi, my healing is my own. I am under no influence of the little demon."

"Ah. Well then. I suppose you are dismissed." The Sandiame said, in a state of shock.

_But then, he has never seemed the same after he was found at the site of the Uchiha massacre...What did you do to him, Itachi?_

4 years ago...In front of Kyubi's jail.

**If it isn't my little flesh bag. What brings you to see me, child?** The Kyubi asked, malice dripping from his voice.

"It has come to my attention, little demon, that I am not content with your frequent babble of power and strength."

The nine tailed demon barked out laughter.

**And what would you do, pathetic mortal, to silence me?**

Naruto grinned, lavender eyes shining with unsuppressed glee.

"I would silence you, oh lord of the Bijuu, with my own hand."

And to the Kyubi's utter delight, Naruto walked through the bars.

**Foolish child! Now I will be free and reign my terror once more!**

And the demon lord came barring down on young Naruto, prepared to devour the boy's psyche.

Until he was stopped by the small 7 year olds hand, shining with a blinding white light.

Naruto tsk'd. "I can't let that happen, _mighty_ demon. You see, like my precious Kirschwassers, I must insist upon your absolute obedience."

With a flick of his small wrist, one of Kyubi's legs snapped at and awkward angle, making the great beast howl in pain. It went to bite at Naruto again, but again the child stopped the vicious attack, with only a tiny finger on the giants nose.

He frowned. "I thought I said I would have your obedience, like any other puppy, a dog must be loyal to it's master."

Another crackle of white power, and the nine tailed fox was slammed against the bars of it's prison, where Naruto held it.

"Now, there you will stay until I'm sure I have..._influenced_ you to be a loyal dog. After all, I can't just 

have a untrained cur barking from within my soul, now can I?"

Naruto cackled loudly as white energy shot from his body and struck at Kyubi relentlessly.  
--

And that's chapter one of my Naruto/Xenosaga cross. Very rarely will Naruto's original psych shine through. Albedo's much older and MUCH more experienced and is thus, the dominate trait.


End file.
